Kiss and Tell
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are experiencing everything as a new couple. Could they friends help them with their advices or it would all be for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

_Name: __Kiss and Tell  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: T  
Characters: Naruto & Hinata.  
Timeline: Naruto future universe_

_Summary:  
__Naruto and Hinata are experiencing everything as a new couple. Could they friends help them with their advices or it would all be for the worst._

* * *

"Uhmmm… ehhhmmm Hinata-Chan, Would… you like to go out with me?" A trembling Naruto asked a shocked Hinata at the gates of Konoha.

- 4 Months Later -

Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto have just returned from a mission and were hanging out in one of Konoha´s bars.

"I can´t believe you are drinking here with us Nara" Kiba said to his friend

"Yeah, did Temari release you from the leash?" Naruto mocked him

"Hey!" Shikamaru complained but was interrupted by the pink haired

"Look who is talking… I don´t know why you even are here" she stared at the blond

"Hinata is on a mission!" Kiba sat on his stool and sip the beer mug

Naruto chuckled uncomfortable and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! It´s not my fault you are such a uninteresting company!" Shikamaru placed his mug on the table

"WE ARE NOT uninteresting!" Naruto complained

"But we probably won't be as entertaining as Temari" Kiba chuckled and Shikamaru grinned

"You couples… Sicken me!" Sakura protested

"You sound a little resentful" Said Shikamaru

The pink haired glared at the long haired boy "Oh! Come on! All day with your girlfriends… Please… It can´t be so much fun… ALL THE TIME!"

"Well it is…" Naruto affirmed

"I bet it would be better to be kissing someone than listening to you bitching around like you are doing it right now!" Kiba opposed

"100%" Shikamaru said

Naruto shrugged

"Oh shut up!" Sakura threw her arms into the air defeated

"WHAT?" Kiba looked serious at Naruto

"Mmm?" Naruto returned his sight

"YOU HAVEN´T KISSED HINATA YET?" Sakura asked worried

"Nope" He finished his mug

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! This guy is an idiot!" Kiba looked away

"HEY!" the blonde grumbled

"Naruto! Why on earth haven´t you kissed your girlfriend yet!" Sakura grabbed him from the collar of his shirt

"Well! I don´t know… It´s… You know she is kind of shy… and…" He said nervous

"You are so dense… Hinata should have dump you already" Kiba said

"Hey! She loves me and I love her!"

"Then kiss her idiot" Shikamaru said quietly

"But… Do you think she wants me to kiss her?"

The other three ninjas at the table sweat dropped

"Naruto" Sakura locked her arm around his neck "She is shy… too shy. You need to be the man in this relationship. She must be dying to kiss you, but you know…"

He tried to get away from her tight grip "She is shy…"

"I should have asked her out before you… at least she would be having some fun" Kiba joked

"WHAT!" He pushed Sakura away and confronted Kiba "I´m going to kill you!"

Kiba grinned

Sakura got in the middle of the two "Would you two calm down! He is joking Naruto!"

Naruto frowned and sat on his stool.

Kiba chuckled and Sakura returned to her seat.

"So how do I do it?" Naruto asked shyly

"Ok Sakura, let´s show him" Kiba cornered her against the table

/SLAP/

"OUCH!" Kiba touched his aching cheek

"Look Naruto the first kiss is unforgettable, take her to a nice place, ask her about her mission, listen to her, tell her how beautiful she is and then run an arm over her shoulder, pull her closer to you and kiss her, show her how much you love her" Sakura said blushing a little at the end

Naruto looked at her in deep thought

"I never knew you were the romantic type Haruno" Kiba commented

"I´m not!" she said a little ashamed

"Girls like to be listened so whatever she tells you… even if it´s beyond boring… listen" Shikamaru added

Naruto nodded

"And don´t forget to brush your teeth. You could carry some mints also, just for precaution" Kiba included

"That´s stupid" Sakura said

"Hey! Good tip!" Naruto remarked

The girl rolled her eyes.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiss and Tell: Chapter 02_

_

* * *

_

- The Next Day -

Tenten arrived at the Hyuuga compound. It always marveled her how uncomfortable such beautiful place made her feel. It was the most gorgeous scenery in all Konoha, in her opinion, the house architecture, the trees, the flowers, the pond, everything was perfect. Not even once, from all the times she had been there, she had seen something out of place or dirty.

She always arrived and told the guards that she was looking for Neji, they pointed at one direction, it was usually a something-room, training room, meditation room, study room, etc. She followed the directions but usually got lost at some part and ended alone in one of the fancy Hyuuga´s rooms. The thing that probably made her feel uncomfortable in such an elegant place was the neatness. it was as if no one lived there.  
She stood at the back of the house and exhaled. She was at the gardens and she was lost again. She was distracted by the striking color of the cherry trees for a second when she found the Hyuuga heiress sat quietly in front of one of them

"Hey Hinata-chan" Tenten ran to her

The young Hyuuga looked at her a little surprised "Tenten-san"

"Hey!" She smiled, and waited for the younger girl to make any comment.

"Hello"

She knew Hyuugas weren´t the talkative type "So… Hinata-chan, have you seen your cousin?"

"I think he is in his room" she answered timidly

"Ok Thanks!" she started to move away when she noticed as if Hinata had made a movement attempting to call her.

She looked at her again. The dark haired kunoichi stared back.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Mmm…"

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she moved back to where she was.

"Err…" It was no news that Hinata was shy. It had affected her in several aspects of her life one of them was friendship, she had never allowed herself to open up in front of others but right now she was dealing with a very conflicting issue, she needed some advice. The people she trusted the most were Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shino, but they all had a problem. They were males and something made her feel she needed female advice. When it came down to women her only reference was Kurenai and she was on a mission. Something about Tenten made her trust her, maybe because of Neji or because she had always been nice around her.

The girl with the buns looked at her waiting for her words "Yes?" She always felt pity towards the little Hyuuga. This clan was so wrong in her opinion, at least Neji was angry at them. But Hinata, it was as she had no opinion, she did what she was told and never complain. Tenten knew how to read people, she wasn´t an emotionless idiot, she was the kind of person who would take the pain for the clan, do anything she could to avoid the conflict so that others could be in peace, even if she had to suffer. Hinata was a good person, if she needed her she was going to be there.

"C-c-can I ask you for some advice" she looked down

Tenten raised an eyebrow. She haven´t stuttered in front of her in years "Sure"

"Well…. Mmm…Me and Naruto-kun… are… we... He is my boyfriend" she blushed

Tenten tried not to giggle, she was so cute. "I Know"

"You know?" she was surprised "Neji knows? Father knows?" she panicked

"Calm down… Calm down. They don´t know. I just saw you two hanging out together a lot lately, I just assumed it. But don´t worry about Neji and your father, they are men, they are oblivious to those kinds of things" she smiled

"Oh…" she relaxed.

"So… You wanted to ask me something"

Hinata nodded timidly. "Well… yes. We have been going out for 4 months" she twiddled her fingers

Tenten nodded

"Yesterday I came from a mission."Her vision was fixed on her feet " We went to Ichiraku and after that to the park…"

"aha…"

"I was telling him about my mission when…" she blushed

"Yes..," she was starting to wonder if Naruto had done something perverted. He didn't seem the hentai type but after the senseis he had she couldn´t discarded it.

She took a deep breath and tried to look at her "He kissed me" she looked down all flushed

"and?" that was it. She wondered.

"I fainted"

"Mmm…"

"…We had lunch today… and it was very weird. Like he didn't want to be close to me" she said sadly

She smiled at the younger Hyuuga "Don´t worry Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked at her

"I guess he is a little ashamed of what had happened and don´t want to make you faint again"

"I don´t want to faint! I want to kiss him too" She blushed ashamed of her sudden confession and looked down

"Don´t worry. It´s normal to feel ashamed and nervous around this kind of things. You know, It´s like you want to do some things and you don´t know if you are the only one… and what if the other doesn´t want your kiss…"

Hinata nodded

"Look when I kissed your cousin for the first time… It was the funniest thing. Now I can laugh about it but at that time I was so ashamed…"

The Hyuuga heiress listened

"He NEVER did anything, so one time I fed up and decided to make the move. We ended the training and were relaxing on the grass. I moved closer and kissed him. Do you know what he did?"

Hinata shook her head.

"He said: Tenten ! What are you doing!" She tried to sound like him "I was so ashamed… I ran away and didn´t go to the training grounds the next day"

The dark haired girl covered her mouth in shock. If Naruto did something like that to her she would locked herself in her room and won´t go out for a year.

"But he came to get me. He asked me why I hadn't gone training that day. I said I didn´t feel well, I was embarrassed to confess the truth. And you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He asked me if it was contagious… I said no and was about to punch him in the face, when he kissed me"

Hinata giggled.

Tenten smiled "Everybody reacts in their own way, it´s normal to not know what to do in that moment. The thing is doing it when you feel it"

"So... Naruto must be embarrassed because he must think I didn´t want the kiss because I fainted" Hinata thought about it.

"I´m 100% sure" she nodded

"What should I do then?"

"Ask him out tomorrow and give him a good kiss, like the ones in the movies, leave him standing looking like an idiot in daze"

Hinata giggled and blushed "I don´t know if I can do that"

"Well at least try it" Tenten winked at her.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

___Kiss and Tell: Chapter 03_

* * *

- THE NEXT DAY -

Sai was walking across the park to go back to his house when he found Naruto sitting on a bench.

"Hey Naruto!" He called him but the blond never responded, so he moved closer to him.

"Naruto what are you doing here in the middle of the night?".

"I´m in love" he said smiling looking like a fool.

"What?" Sai asked.

"The most beautiful girl in Konoha, no wait, the fire country, no wait! The world!... Kissed me".

"How?".

He never looked at Sai. His stare was fixed on the moon "I was walking her to her house, we were chatting… we talk all the time, it´s so fun to be with her, I could talk for years with her…".

"and…".

"We stood next to the gates of her house, luckily the guards were inside. I said: Good night Hinata-chan, and turned around. She said Naruto-kun and pulled my hand. Her voice was so soft and nice and full of love".

Sai rolled his eyes.

"I looked at her, she was so close. I looked down, she is shorter than me. I always see her bangs from that view, but this time she was looking at me. Her eyes are like the moon, so big… Her face had a tint of pink, she was blushing… she does that a lot" He chuckled.

Sai was starting to wonder why he had asked.

"I couldn´t move, I was lost in her eyes. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her face moving closer, and then… She kissed me. Her lips were so soft, I closed my eyes and encircled my arms around her waist. She is so petit, I was afraid I could break her. But I didn´t I just followed her movements as she kissed me, I didn't care if I she smothered me… I didn´t care"

Sai yawned.

"And then she broke the kiss and said: Good night Naruto-kun! I just waved at her" He smiled foolishly at Sai.

"I think it´s disgusting to let someone put its tongue inside your mouth" The dark haired boy said coldly.

"It wasn´t like that…" Naruto said still in daze.

"You didn´t use your tongue? Then you didn´t kiss her".

"What! Hey No!" Naruto looked at him.

"I read in a book that real kisses are with tongue" He stood up.

"Shut up! Where?" He asked intrigued.

"Icha Icha Paradise" Sai flashed a smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_Kiss and Tell: Chapter: 04_

_

* * *

_- THE NEXT DAY -

Kiba and Akamaru run through the woods towards his old training grounds. It was midday but they had lunch earlier so they were ready to train till the sun set down. Kiba was getting closer to the training area when a well known scent called his attention.

"Hinata chan?" He moved next to the river where the Heiress seamed to be having a picnic alone.

She turned around "Kiba Kun".

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked while Akamaru ran to her to be petted by the girl.

"I was training... and... But I´ll be going so you can train Kiba-kun!" she smiled timidly

He examined her. When they were young it was common to find Hinata doing stuff alone, but she always liked to share her activities with him when he discovered her. He looked at her packing her lunch "What´s wrong?".

"Mmm? I´m sorry Kiba kun, do you want a sandwich?" She offered to him.

That was when he noticed that she had her jacket ´s zipper down, not to much, about 10 centimeters but Hinata never EVER had her jacket open. "What did he do?" he frowned.

Hinata was a little shocked. She was about to stand up when she looked at Kiba "no-nothing"

"Hinata! I swear if he did something funny I´ll get the Kyuubi out of his ass" he said serious.

"Kiba-Kun!".

He calmed down "What happened?".

"Nothing" She tried to maintain the lie but she knew she couldn´t "I... I don´t know" she looked down.

He moved closer and tried to look into her eyes "Come on Hinata-chan, tell me, you can trust me"

She sighed. "I was training..." She said timidly "He surprised me with a picnic and we were eating when he suddenly... run away".

"What?".

"He said that he had to be in the Hokage´s office and that he had forgotten but he was lying, I can tell" she looked down.

Kiba raised an eyebrow "weird... I´ll go and talk to him".

Suddenly Hinata´s expression changed "Would you do that for me Kiba-kun?".

"Of course Hinata-chan! Anything for you" He smiled.

The girl who was in the verge of tears a couple of seconds ago smiled widely at him "Thanks Kiba Kun!".

- ONE HOUR LATER -

Kiba had been looking for Naruto all around Konoha until he found him. He was in the Hokage´s building dining hall next to Ino and Shino.

"UZUMAKI!" He shouted and moved to the table

The three of them looked at him surprised.

"What do you want Kiba, we are planning a mission" he said not leaving his sight from the scrolls on the table.

"Kiba! Go wag your tail elsewhere" Ino said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINATA!" He pointed at him.

Naruto looked panicked at the dog boy "HOW DO YOU KNOW?".

Ino and Shino stared at the blond "WHAT!".

Naruto started to blush.

"I bump into her... She is sad!" He said angry showing his fangs.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Ino said furious.

"I thought... she... hadn´t noticed it" he looked down.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said intrigued.

"What are you talking about" Kiba sat next to him.

"You don´t know?" Naruto said surprised.

"I know you lied to her!".

"Yeah... that´s it! I lied to her" he lied awfully.

"Really funny Uzumaki spit it out!" Ino said.

He sighed "Do I have to?".

"I know that we can´t kill you but I have a poisonous bee standing in your ear. I bet we could beat you up while you are unconscious, just for lying to Hinata-san" Shino said dead serious.

"What? No wait! It´s not like that! I did it for her!" Naruto said nervous.

"Start explaining..." Ino said

He sighed "Ok...".

The three other ninjas stared at him.

"Yesterday Hinata kissed me". He said blushing.

"WHAT! She had to kiss you?... You are an idiot!" Ino said.

"I agree" Kiba added.

"NO! I kissed her first but she fainted..."

"Mmm"

"Well the thing is that... Real kisses are with tongue..."

The whole table sweat dropped.

"Sakura told me that girls like to feel special when they have to do those kinds of things, So, I decided to surprise Hinata with a picnic".

"Good advice coming from forehead, specially knowing she is like the lonely ranger" Ino said sarcastically.

"Are you seeing someone Yamanaka?" Shino asked ironically.

"No..." She said embarrassed.

"Touché" said Kiba.

"Please Naruto, go on" Shino finished.

"Well... I went to her house but Neji told me she was training... I went to your training grounds to look for her and I found her" He gulped.

The three of them looked at him.

"She was... training near the waterfall...".

"So?" Ino asked.

"She must have been pretty focused because she didn´t noticed me until I called her" He blushed crimson red.

"And..." Kiba´s patience was reaching his limit.

"She wasn´t wearing her jacket... or tanktop... or pants!"

"She was naked!" Ino asked shocked.

"No, no... she had her underwear. When I called her she got dressed quickly, she thought I hadn´t seen anything... but it was too late..." he said serious.

"You pervert!" Ino punched him in the head.

He stroked his new bump. "You don´t know but Hinata is REALLY HOT!"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"We know!" Kiba said and Shino chuckled.

"She has an angel face so you think her body fits her innocence but not she is... WAIT! WHAT?" Naruto said worried.

"Oh come on Naruto! Like you had never spied on Sakura when you were on the same team!" Kiba instead.

"No" he lied and looked sideways.

"Hehehe... neither did we then... and Kurenai was our sensei!" Kiba laughed.

"Bunch of pervs" Ino commented "What did you do Naruto then!".

He gulped. "I just tried to stick to the plan... have the romantic picnic but it was really difficult".

"I´m imagining where this is going" Kiba said.

"And suddenly Hinata kissed me. And everything that yesterday was romantic turned..." He blushed

"... naughty" Kiba chuckled.

Naruto nodded. "Yesterday I wanted to stroke her hair, today I wanted to open her jacket. Feeling her lovingly embrace was replaced with her breast pressing against my chest. The worst part was when I decided to use my tongue" He was seriously telling the story when he looked at the trio, just to find them giggling and trying to contain their laughs.

"Ahahaha... you had an erection and run away" Ino laughed.

"Shhhh...How do you know!" Naruto said.

"It´s normal Naruto" Kiba said between laughs. "…for god sake you are 19 years old" he mumbled.

"She´ll have to get used to that if you two want to... you know… sometime" The blond girl tried to said as she giggled.

Naruto was beyond embarrassed "What?... well...".

"I could talk to her if you want... give her some advice" she said.

Naruto frowned: innocent Hinata taking advice from experienced Ino.

"Believe me you DO want Hinata to take Ino´s advice" Kiba said grinning showing a fang.

Ino glared at him.

"It´s a compliment!" Kiba said.

"Naruto, I think you should go and talk to Hinata first. She should be thinking you are mad at her for something as you run away" Shino said.

"Yeah! I talked to her. She didn´t noticed what happened and she thinks you are hiding something" Kiba added.

"Poor Hinata-chan! I don´t want to hurt her!" Naruto said sad.

"Yeah... you want to make her feel really good" Ino said sarcastically.

Naruto glared at her.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Kiss and Tell: Chapter: __05_

* * *

- THE NEXT DAY -

Hinata walked to the old team Gai training grounds. She was looking for Tenten and Neji had told her that she was training there.

As she was reaching the place she heard the sound of clinging metal. She assumed that it was probably coming from one of Tenten´s summoned weapons. "Tenten San?" She was so anxious to meet her that she just yelled in the middle of the woods.

The brunette identified quickly the voice and went to meet her "Hinata chan?"

"Mmm... eh... Hi Tenten san. I´m sorry to bother you in your training but I´d like to ask you for some advice again" Hinata asked her looking down, fidgeting her fingers and blushing.

Tenten smiled at her "Of cou-" but was interrupted by another female voice.

"You need advice, you came to the right Kunoichi!".

Hinata couldn´t get any redder when she raised her head to find that Anko Mitarashi was staring at her.

"Mmm... ehhh... mmm Hi... Anko sensei" she stuttered.

Tenten looked at the special jounin. She pitied Hinata for her timing.

"So? What´s bothering you Hinata-chan?" Anko asked.

"Err..." The young heiress looked at the brunette for help.

"I think she needs me Anko" Tenten said and moved forward.

"Oh come on! You can trust me!" Anko complained.

"I-I-I- Trust you" Hinata kept stuttering.

"Then tell me...". She begged.

She didn´t want to be rude to Anko. Hinata gulped "It´s about me and Naruto-kun"

"Great! Love advice! That´s my field".

"Yeah right" Tenten said ironically.

"Mmmm..." Hinata said nervous.

"What´s the problem?" Anko insisted.

Hinata understood that she had no other choice than to tell the older girl among the 3 her story "Mmm Naruto-kun is acting weird...".

"Weird?" Tenten aked.

"Yes... he came yesterday in the middle of the night to my room to say sorry about lying to me".

"He lied to you?" Anko asked.

"Yes... we were having lunch when he run away saying that he had to go to the Hokage´s office".

"Why did he do that?" The brunette asked.

"He said that I was making him nervous and he had to go before he would make me faint and while he told me that he was looking at me different... It was like... I don´t know. It made me nervous" She blushed.

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

Hinata continued "And when he noticed he was making me feel nervous he said again he had to go for the same reasons"

"He got into your room In the middle of the night? Kids nowadays! In the Hyuuga compound… you are really kinky" the snake kunoichi said.

"What? No!" she tried to defend him.

"Was he uncomfortable?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah… I sensed that… and he was blushing a lot" she fidgeted her fingers.

"Blushing…" Tenten thought about it.

"What do you wear for bed?" Anko asked

"Mmmm? A tank top and a pair of shorts" Hinata said softly.

"Let me guess... he wasn´t looking you in the eyes?" she chuckled.

"Actually, yeah... he was a bit dispersed" How could Anko knew?

"He likes you Hinata-Chan" Tenten said and stared at her chest.

"Of course he likes me... If not I wouldn't be his girlfriend" she smiled naively.

Anko laughed "He wants to get into your pants".

Hinata´s head turned as red as a tomato.

Tenten elbowed Anko "You are making him all weird because he wants you physically".

"Naruto-Kun?".

"Yep... It´s normal, you are going to feel like that anytime soon" She added.

"No... I´m not a pervert!" Hinata complained.

Anko laughed again "It´s not being a pervert Hinata-chan! It´s fun!".

"It´s normal Hinata, every couple goes trough the same...".

"It´s embarrassing" Hinata looked down.

"At first... like everything... but you don´t have to be ashamed of anything" Tenten said trying to calm the young girl down but when she was about to continue with her speech Anko interrupted her.

"You are hot Hinata chan! I bet you use that gigantic jacket because you are tired of guys staring at your boobs. You have nothing to worry about, Naruto is going to get hard as a rock as soon as he sees you naked" Anko winked at her.

*******THUMP***

Hinata fainted.

Anko scratched her head.

"I don´t think she was afraid of that" Tenten glared at her.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Kiss and Tell: Chapter: 06_

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Naruto stretched his arms and sighed in delight. He had just finished eating the third ramen bowl. He and Iruka were enjoying lunch.

"So Naruto… Tell me what you want to talk about. I don´t believe in your free invitation to lunch" Iruka commented.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What is it?" He knew Naruto very well, something must be bothering him.

"Well… It´s… about…" He started to say just when Ayame appeared in front of him and took the dishes.

Iruka noticed how he stopped talking until the girl was gone.

"It´s about… Me... and Hinata…when… I… kind of… get..." He blushed.

The older shinobi raised an eyebrow.

"You know… when" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Iruka was clearly clueless.

"I want to do… things" His voice faded out.

"OH!" The sensei got where he was going and blushed lightly.

Naruto blushed harder.

"Another one Naruto?" The girl asked him from the back of the cart.

"YES! Yes!" Naruto jumped from his seat.

Iruka looked at her and noticing she was still away "So… You feel weird around Hinata?" He wasn´t used to this kind of talks.

"… Not… weird… more like… horny" He gulped.

"Hello Naruto, Iruka" Neji greeted them.

Naruto started to sweat thinking that Neji could have heard him.

"Hi Neji" Iruka greeted him while Ayame arrived with the 2 ramen bowls.

The Hyuuga sat next to the other two and ordered.

"So you got fever…" The sensei tried to continue their talk it would be very suspicious for the Hyuuga if they stopped talking or leave.

Naruto looked at Neji who seemed indifferent. "Something like that…"

"It´s normal to have it at your age"

"-o-o-o-k"

He continued with his metaphoric chat. "So… What about the nurse?"

"The nurse?" He looked at him intrigued.

"Yeah… The nurse who has to treat the fever…" He winked at him.

"OH!" Naruto realized he was talking about Hinata. "Well… I guess she doesn´t know I have the fever"

"What do you mean?"

The blonde looked at Neji who was eating his ramen in silence. "She is kind of new in this… and… she gets really nervous around simpler procedures. I´m afraid she won't be ready to treat this illness"

Iruka nodded. It was well known that the Hyuuga heiress was extremely shy.

"So lately I´ve been avoiding her… but I miss her" He sighed "I mean… I have to see her, you know… for medical reasons" he glared at Neji, who was in his own world.

"Of course" The older shinobi thought about it for a couple of seconds "You should talk about it with her… It would be awkward at first but it's the right thing to do"

"It´s going to be pretty hard" Naruto pictured Hinata fainting for the next hundred dates.

"Well… but you´ll have to do it if you want to heal"

Naruto sighed.

"Anyway Naruto… The important thing is that you two should be ready to face the treatment" He pointed at him.

"Of course! I would never do anything that she wouldn´t want to" He searched for the words to symbolically express himself "… treat"

"I know Naruto… What I´m trying to say is that you know how the treatment works? How it could be wrong? What the collateral damage could be…"

"Oh! Yes… well…I guess… yeah… I remember about biology at the academy" He scratched the back of his head.

He rolled his eyes "I was your sensei at that age…"

"Well… I could re read some books"

"Thank god she was a great student…" Iruka commented.

Neji suddenly stood up "Iruka, Naruto bye" he said politely.

"Bye Neji!" Naruto waved at him.

"Naruto I´ll tell Hinata you are ill so you can go to bed right now and stay there until you get better"

Naruto gulped "Well… No… I mean…I´ll tell her"

"DON´T GET CLOSE TO HER! " He glared at him "It could be contagious".

Iruka chuckled and Naruto jumped in panic.

Neji turned around and started to go "Go home, get in a tube filled with ice and DON'T GET CLOSE TO HINATA" he walked away.

Naruto sweated heavily and looked at Iruka "Do you think he discovered of what we were talking about?"

Iruka started to laugh without control.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Kiss and Tell: Chapter: __07_

_

* * *

_

- THE NEXT DAY -

Ino Yamanaka walked trough Konoha´s forest. She went to check some flowers she had planted a week ago. Everything was ok, as she expected, so she was returning to her house when she spotted the Hyuuga Heiress laying on the ground. The blond changed her route and directed to meet her friend.

Hinata was reading a book next to her was a basket with some sandwiches. Probably she had been training and stopped for lunch. It was a beautiful day, relaxing in the sun was a great plan.

"Hinata chan!" The blond called her.

Hinata moved her sight from the book to her friend. "Ino-san!"

"Hi! What are you doing?" She sat next to her.

"I was reading this book about the history of Konoha… It´s really interesting" She moved and sat.

Ino thought it was pretty boring but she and Hinata were exactly the opposite, so she was used to not sharing her likes. One of the examples of their differences were the way that they dressed, while Ino wore skimpy and tight clothes, Hinata dressed with huge and baggy ones. "Aren´t you hot with that jacket?"

"Mmm…No" Hinata looked down. Even with their differences Hinata and Ino were good friends.

The blond sighed. Suddenly the jacket issue reminded her of the talk that she had with Naruto a few days ago. "So Hinata-chan, how are you and Naruto doing?"

"Very good Ino-san" She smiled sweetly.

Ino raised an eyebrow. She was sure that Naruto and Hinata shouldn't have moved forward in their relationship. With her shyness and his stupidity they couldn´t have improved too much. She was her friend and she should help her with her advice… but how, was the question. She didn´t want to make her uncomfortable.

"How was your mission?" Hinata tried to make some conversation. Naruto had told her that he, Ino and Shino went on a mission.

"Oh… good. It was pretty simple" Then an idea popped into the blond´s head. A perfect plan to help Hinata: Making follow her own advice.

"Good" The dark haired girl smiled politely.

The plan was perfect; tell her an hypothetical problem asking her for advice. Force her to advice her in something that when she ´ll change the subject to their intimacy problems she´ll have no other option than to do exactly what she recommended her "Hey Hinata, have you seen Shino?"

"Mmm… not today, He should be at his house" She answered.

"Can I ask you for some advice?" Ino looked at her.

Hinata blushed lightly "Me?"

"Yeah… well… You know Shino… right?"

"Mmm... yeah… though, he is pretty reserved". The heiress wondered what the blond would want with her friend.

"The thing is… I need to pollinate some flowers and I think he could help me"

"Oh yes… I´m sure he will help you with that"

"Do you think it´s ok? If I ask him something like that… you know… for a girl?"

Hinata was clueless. She wasn´t an expert when it came down to flowers but she didn´t get what could be wrong. "Mmm… well... I don´t know really… "

"You know... I really want him to pollinate my flower but don´t you think it would be too forward to ask it to him?" The analogy she had just made up was perfect. Surely Hinata was going to related soon and understand how she should act around Naruto.

"I don´t thinks so but… I don´t know. How did you do it before?" She asked honestly intrigued.

"Before?" Ok that was a part of the allegory she hadn´t thought about.

"Yes"

"Mmm… No. I´ve never done it before" Ino lied.

"Never?" Hinata thought that Ino was a specialist on flowers, she couldn´t believe she wasn´t interiorized with this common procedure.

"Well… no. My father did it all the time"

"Then you should probably ask him"

"No! I can´t ask my father something like that!" She yelled and blushed.

Hinata was surprised. She didn´t get why she couldn´t ask him. Wasn´t he the real authority?

"Would you ask your father something so intimate?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Intimate?" Ok, now Hinta was positive that they were talking about different things. "Wait!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. She probably got it.

"You like Shino!" Hinata pointed at her.

"WHAT!" Ino never thought she could end to that conclusion. "NO!"

Hinata sighed. That was for the best, after the mission she had meet Shino and everything he did was complaining about the blond.

"What´s that sight?"

"Just… I don´t think you two would make a good couple" Hinata looked away.

"Of course not! I´m beautiful and charming and he is weird and obscure… Tsss" she sighed again.

Hinata giggled realizing how her mind had made up the stupid story of Ino and Shino"I thought you were trying to make up an excuse to get close to him knowing that he can´t stand you"

"WHAT!" Ino glared at her.

"What?"

"What do you mean with ¨Cant´stand you¨"

Hinata gulped "No… I mean... err…You know, you are too different. He is more interested in the inside and you… in the outside" she giggled uncomfortably.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I´M SUPERFICIAL!" Ino yelled.

"No! Wait… err… That´s what he said… so I thought?"

"WHAT! HE SAID THAT?"

Hinata sighed, she was making everything worst. "No… well…"

"He says that because he knows a girl like me would never be interested in a guy like him"

"well… maybe" Hinata whispered.

"Me superficial?" She continued without listening to the heiress "If I was superficial then why would I be here trying to help my friend"

"Mmm… What?"

"I´m trying to help you overcome your stupid shyness while what´s his advice to Naruto?: don´t do anything perverted to Hinata or I´ll send you some bugs. Jackass."

"Wait… what?" The darker haired girl tried to understand what she was talking about.

"That idiot… I bet he never dated a girl. You should follow my advices Hinata-Chan" Ino looked at the now blushing Hyuuga.

"Why… why were you giving advice to Naruto?" she stuttered.

"Well… you know. You are so shy…. He is so dense. Everybody kind of figured out that you have intimacy issues"

"WHAT!" Hinata was now a tomato.

"Oh come on Hinata! How old are you?" she threw her arms in the air.

"18" she said softly.

"You have been dating Naruto for months! You should be doing something more than kissing by now" She knew that the Hyuuga was going to faint after hearing that but, what the hell! She tried to go softly on her but it was useless.

Hinata nodded and looked down.

Ino looked at her raising an eyebrow, a little intrigued about the fact that the Hyuuga heiress was still conscious. "Well… at least you didn´t faint"

"Yes" She mumbled.

"Wait!" Ino´s eyes grew big as two plates. "NO WAY!"

"Ino-san… I have to go because…" She started to pack her things.

"YOU DID SOMETHING!" She pointed at her.

Hinata gulped. "I didn´t… "

"OH MY GOD LITTLE HINATA HYUGAAAAAAA"

"Ino-san lower your voice!"

"You are not going anywhere without telling me everything!" She grabbed her hand.

"It´s private" she whispered.

"Oh come on! It´s no big secret everybody does the same. Trust me, talking about it is going to make you feel more comfortable around that kind of things"

Hinata gulped.

"Come on, come on" She rubbed her hands.

The darker haired girl sighed defeated. "We were at his house yesterday… and he asked me… if I could see… people naked with my Byaakugan" She said the last part at full speed.

Ino giggled "I know It sounds stupid but believe me, everybody is asking themselves the same"

"Well… The answer is no. I can see chakra flows not… flesh or anything" she said timidly.

Ino nodded. "So is it true what they say about the chakra flow?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What do they say?" Hinata asked naively.

"Never mind… continue"

"So then he sighed and said that it wouldn´t be fair, because he had never seen a woman naked while I could have seen lots of naked men in my battles"

Ino laughed "Yeah right… and the sexy no jutsu"

"Yes I said the same, but he showed it to me… behind the clouds covering the special parts, there is nothing"

Ino rolled her eyes."So…"

"I told him I had never seen a naked man either." She blushed deeply "Instantly he took off his shirt saying that he would help me with that. I jumped and stopped him"

"No fun" Ino mumbled.

"And he blushed ashamed and moved away saying he was sorry."She gulped "I didn´t want to make him feel uncomfortable" she looked down.

"No! Hinata chan… he is acting normal. He is a male he just wants to see you, touch you… you know"

She nodded "I knew that so I gathered all my courage and told him that It wasn´t fair for him to be naked alone" Hinata gulped "Then I took off my jacket and tshirt"

"Yeah! Go Hinata Go!" Ino cheered her.

"And when I unclasped my bra…" She looked down.

"Yeah?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi entered the room" She covered her face.

"Oh my!" Ino jaw dropped.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Kiss and Tell: Chapter:__ 08_

* * *

- THE NEXT DAY -

The sun was setting over Konoha. A few kilometers from there Kakashi and Naruto returned from a mission. The blond ninja walked quickly looking steadily forward and the copy nin followed a few steps behind him.

"Oh come on Naruto… Let´s talk about it" The gray haired told him.

"No" He answered angry.

"I promise you I´m not going to make another joke" Kakashi insisted.

Naruto stopped abruptly and turned around staring fiercely at his former teacher. "I can see you grinning under that mask"

"It´s because I´m happy"

"Yeah… Why?" Naruto he asked coldly.

"Because we did everything good on the mission"

"No! I´ve been with you in thousands of missions and you never smiled… you have been like this since… since… the episode" He looked down.

Kakashi exploded in laughs "The episode… wahahaha"

The blonde turned around again and continue his hurried walk.

"Wait Naruto" Kakashi followed him for a few minutes at first laughing and then controlling himself until they stopped again.

"Come on Naruto… let´s be honest for a second here. We know what have happened. It´s something that we… or well maybe you, never would have wanted to happen but it did so. Let´s move on" he chuckled at the end of that.

"It makes me so sick that one of the most perverted guy´s I´ve ever known in my life had to see that" Naruto said gripping his teeth.

"Ok… I´ll promise you something…"

The blonde turned around to make eye contact.

"I´ll be honest here… I can´t say that I´m not going to remember them because… That would be a lie, they are unforgettable… buy I promise you I´ll try to not use my memories for perverted thoughts" He proposed to him and showed him his thumb.

Naruto was frozen "Are there any tails forming behind me? Because I swear I´ve never been angrier than this"

"Wha!"

"First of all! You don't get to call them… 'Them'. YOU DON´T GET TO CALL THEM"

Kakashi stared at the blond he was starting to worry a little bit about his irritated stance.

"SECOND, YOU DON´T EVEN GET TO THINK ON PERVERTED THINGS SINCE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO REMEMBER ´THE EPISODE´ EVER AGAIN" He yelled.

Kakashi gulped.

"IF I SEE YOU TALKING TO HINATA… OR LOOKING AT HER… OR… OR THINKING ABOUT HER. I…I… I´LL KILL YOU" He extended his finger right in front of his face between his eyes.

"Ok" He said serious.

Naruto turned around and continued walking.

A few minutes later Kakashi asked "We are cool now… right?"

"Nh" He said.

"So… You are going out with Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto glared at him.

"Hey! Friendly talk here!" The grey haired continued "You two make a nice couple"

He nodded without looking at him.

"I didn´t know…I´m happy Naruto that you find a girl to love"

"Yeah" The blonde started to be more comfortable around the copy nin.

"I´m that positive she must really love you. She have had a crush on you since you were little kids"

"Yeah. She is the best" This time he actually smiled.

"I can see…"

"WHATTT!"

"I didn't mean it that way" He chuckled.

"Mph" He fumed.

"But now that you brought the subject… She is quite a catch"

"I didn´t bring the subject!" He shouted.

"She is nice and cute and rich and… hot" he mumbled the last part.

"SHUT UP" He ordered.

"You should be proud" he commented.

"I am" He wasn´t able to get any ore angrier in order to answer his comments.

"You should be showing her off…" He snapped his fingers.

"WHAT! You are sick" he shook his head.

"You know… Hey Konoha look the girl I´m" he thought about it "Dating… Everybody is going to envy you, badly"

"I don´t want that!" He said angry.

"Why not? It´s like when you got your chounin vest... You use it every day because you wanted to let people know that you were a great ninja"

"That´s not the same"

Kakashi looked at him expecting his explanation.

"Because…" Naruto thought about it "It´s like… Anyone can get a Chounin vest if they train hard… Hinata, there´s only one"

"Well… then it would be like the Hokage´s hat. Wouldn´t that be cool or what!"

The blond thought about it again "No… no because the hat is only for the Hokage… Hinata is my girlfriend but she is not ´mine´… and what if the whole village finds out she is so hot and start hitting on here and she fells for another guy"

"Whahahaa" Kakashi laughed intensely "You can´t be the jealous type"

"Oh shut up!" He continued walking.

The gray haired ninja followed him.

"I´m not jealous… It just freaks me out that guys like… you could think anything naughty of Hinata-chan. She is so innocent"

Kakashi chuckled. "But you can…"

"Well she is my girlfriend!" He couldn´t believe what the grey haired nin was saying.

"So you never thought anything naughty about girls that weren't your girlfriends…"

"That´s different!"

"I don´t think so…"

"Arrggg" Now he was confused.

"Look Naruto you can´t get inside people's minds. Just enjoy your relationship with Hinata, She loves you she is not going to leave you for another guy!" The two were a few meters from Konoha´s gates.

"I´d like to enjoy it if you people didn't get in the middle" he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I COULDN´T ENJOY IT BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE!"

"Ohhh… you mean that was the first time you saw…"

"NO!"

"Then?"

"IT WASN´T THE FIRST TIME BECAUSE I TURNED MY HEAD WHEN I HEARD THAT THE DOOR WAS OPENING! I WAS LOOKING AT YOU! When I turned around Hinata was unconscious on the floor with her jacket´s zipper on" He gripped his teeth.

Kakashi started laughing again.

Naruto now walked towards the entrance of the village full of fury.

"I can tell you if you want to now!" He shouted at him while he laughed.

The blond stopped.

"Voluptous" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto turned around.

"Soft" He squished the air with one hand.

He started running towards the gray haired.

"Creamy"

The Uzumaki balled his fist.

"OH There they are!" That was the last words that he said before Naruto punched him in the face throwing him deep into the forest.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata´s sweet voice called him.

He looked at her smiling happily to see him.

"You are back! Where is your team mate?" she asked.

He moved to hug her "Well he is old and couldn´t keep up with me. I just wanted to see you so, so much I run with all my strength all the way back"

She hugged him back "I missed you too"

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you want to have an ice cream?" He moved to hold her hand.

"Sure" They walked back to the village.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Kiss and Tell: Chapter:__09_

* * *

Hinata was sitting quietly at a bench on the park. She must have been there for almost 2 hours in deep thinking.

Suddenly she heard the voice of a little boy calling her "Hinata-chan"

When she looked up she saw Kurenai and his son walking towards her.

"Hi Hinata" Kurenai greeted her and the boy moved to play at the park. She took the opportunity to sit by her side. "How are you?"

"I´m fine, thanks" She said politely.

"What are you doing here?" The older kunoichi asked.

"Well, I… was… just…sitting here" she answered anxiously.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow "What´s wrong with you?"

"With me?... Nothing… I´m ok" she said nervously.

"Really?" Her former teacher knew her and she didn´t buy that answer. "How are you and Naruto doing?"

"Naruto and I? Why would you ask that?" She answered quickly.

"What?"

"I mean, what do you mean?" Hinata added softly.

Kurenai didn´t get what was going on with the young Hyuuga but she knew she was not OK "I mean, You two are dating, right? Is everything OK?"

The heiress sighed "Oh that, yeah we are fine"

The older girl waited for Hinata to tell her something for a couple of minutes but after seeing the girl mute and in deep thinking again she asked her "What´s wrong with you Hinata-chan?"

"Me?" She jumped, scared.

"You know you can tell me anything" She insisted.

"I know…" she nodded

"So…"

"Well…."

"Something happened with Naruto this morning" she said blushing.

"What happened?" She knew that with Hinata´s confidence issues, having a boyfriend would bring her to awkward situations sooner or later.

"We were at his house, he was acting a little bit weird" she started explaining.

"How weird?"

"Mmm… he was saying how we, ninjas, are ready to kill at 12… like we are prepared for death and some other things less tragic and more normal, scares us"

Kurenai giggled "Well, that's common ninja talk"

"I know, but I agree with him and he kept bringing that all the time"

"So did you ask him what normal thing he was scared of?"

"I did, and he thought about it for a few seconds and said he was afraid of needles, and I laugh"

Kurenai laughed.

"So then he asked me and I thought about it and said that nothing scared me more than the deaths of the people I love, even If I been trained for that"

The older woman smiled.

"The thing is he kept insisting with that so, as I was brushing his hair with my hands and didn't understand where he was trying to get with his conversation I suggested he had his hair too long and he should cut it" she started blushing again

"SO?" Kurenai was trying to understand the problem without success.

"At the same time I said that he stopped rambling and asked me if I wanted to do it and I said sure" She kept on blushing.

The older kunoichi listen to her because she knew she was getting to the climax of the problem.

"So he asked me if I wasn´t scared? I said no, why would I be?, I´ve done it before. I told him" She gulped "His face was red and he jumped and yelled: You did it already?" Hinata´s eyes were fixed on her feet.

Kurenai was starting to get the confusion.

"Yes, don´t tell anybody because he would be embarrassed but I do Neji´s all the time. I told him that" She said in deep embarrassment.

Now the other girl started giggling.

"His face turned angry after that, I even said to him that I was quite good at it, that everybody told me that. He didn´t answer me, he was in deep thinking. I thought he was analyzing the idea of me doing his hair so I told him that he should let me do it because his was similar to Kiba´s and I had done his too so it wouldn´t be a problem"

"And then what happened?"

"Well, he asked me how could I´ve done that with them and I answered because they asked me, his jaw dropped to the floor" she fidgeted her fingers.

Kurenai tried to suppress her giggles.

"Then he asked me furious if I had done it since we were dating. I thought about it and told him that no and that Kiba had asked me the other day but I haven´t got the time… I got a little scared when his eyes turned red" She glimpsed at her smiling former sensei and continue with her story "He yelled how could I do something like that, how could I think of doing it with other boy. I told him I didn´t knew It bother him and that I was sorry"

"So what did he do then?"

"He calmed down, and after a couple of seconds he asked me, blushing, If I´ll do it with him"

"Don´t tell me you said yes and he jumped over you" she said giggling.

"Exactly" she said blushing profusely.

Kurenai couldn´t suppress her giggles anymore and started laughing.

"So I yelled Naruto-kun what are you doing? In panic and pushed him away. After that he didn´t say a word to me and left" She said sadly.

"Hinata-chan, you are so naïve"

Hinata snorted.

"He wasn´t talking about cutting his hair…" Kurenai suggested her.

"What do you mean?" She asked blinking her pale eyes.

"He was talking about sex, he was scared to do it that´s why he was telling you about the fears of ninjas and when you said he should cut his hair he didn´t hear you, he thought you were talking about doing it…sex"

Hinata´s face was red as a tomato "So… He thinks I did it already… and with Neji and Kiba!"

Kurenai nodded.

Hinata stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"I´m going to find Naruto!" she started walking away.

"Hinata" She yelled at her.

The young Hyuuga looked at her.

"Use a condom!" She yelled back at her.

"Is not that…. I just want to explain it to him… I´m not…" The Hyuuga blushed profusely and turned around and left running.

Kurenai sighed "Those two… with his dopiness and her innocence it´s going to take time"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

**~Karen K.**


End file.
